Wake Up
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: "El amor verdadero es aquel que nunca se da por vencido, ni siquiera en los momentos más tristes y dolorosos" -Despierta Mia, por favor despierta. No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor no me dejes. Yo se que puedes con esto, se que puedes superarlo. Yo estoy aquí y no me daré por vencido, solo despierta y así todo se solucionara.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Gayle Forman.

**Aviso: **¡Spoiler! Así que si no has visto la película o leído el libro, te aconsejo que no la leas.

* * *

**Wake up**

_Cuando el amor es verdadero e infinito nunca se da por vencido, jamás pierde la fe, siempre tiene esperanzas y se mantiene firme en toda circunstancia. _

_El amor verdadero puede superar lo que sea, en el no hay barreras._

—Mia despierta, despierta, por favor despierta. No quiero vivir sin ti Mia, tu eres mi hogar y si no despiertas no se qué haré... no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero ver un mundo sin ti... no me dejes por favor. Te amo—mi voz se estaba ahogando en llanto.

Ella se veía tan increíblemente pálida y delgada, y eso me preocupaba porque su aspecto era muy similar al de un cadáver. Sin embargo su corazón seguía latiendo y el monitor lo confirmaba.

—Vamos, tienes toda una vida por delante ¡Vas a ir a Juilliard, Mía! ¡Ellos te aceptaron! no puedes perder esta gran oportunidad, tienes que despertar— dije mientras agarraba su mano entre las mías, estaban frías, siempre estaban frías y como de costumbre sople sobre ellas tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor —Vamos, no puedes dejarnos, tiene una familia aquí que está esperando que despiertes.

Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, me arrepiento de todo lo dije. La amo y sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido, no podía perderla.

Aun recuerdo el día en que me enteré del accidente. He vivido varios días malos en mi vida pero ninguno se comparaba con ese, pensé que la perdería... y aunque estuviera en coma, en mi corazón la sentía presente, la sentía viva, la sentía justo a mi lado.

—Haré lo que sea si decides quedarte Mía... lo que sea si te quedas conmigo. Iré a Nueva York contigo si eso quieres. Ojala pudiera cambiar lo que paso, por favor Mia, quédate conmigo.

Nunca fui bueno expresando mis sentimientos en una canción, para ser más precisos, nunca fui bueno escribiendo sobre lo que me hacia feliz, y ella lo sabía, pero llevaba varias semanas pensando en una letra para dedicársela, para que perdonara la estupidez que cometí. Pero aunque aun me falta terminarla empecé a tocar porque quería recordar todos lo momentos felices que vivimos juntos, sin preocuparnos de nada ni de nadie, sin preocuparnos por nuestro futuro, esos momentos donde solo éramos nosotros y nuestro amor.

_Breathe deep, breathe clear_

_Know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm here_

_Waiting_

_Stay strong, stay go_

_You don't have to fear_

_You don't have to fear_

_Waiting_

_I'll see you soon_

_I'll see you soon_

_How could a heart like yours_

_Ever love a heart like mine?_

_How could I live before?_

_How could I have been so blind?_

_You opened up my eyes_

_You opened up my eyes_

Una parte de mi corazón me decía que iba a despertar, y de verdad esperaba que tuviera razón.

—Sigo aquí, y estoy eternamente enamorado de ti... por favor quédate. Vamos Mía tu puedes hacerlo, muchas personas están esperando volver a ver tus hermosos ojos, solo tienes que despertar y así todo se arreglara— le dije mientras besaba su muñeca.

Y entonces lo sentí, un débil apretón de mano, eso solo podría significar una cosa. Ella iba a despertar, no se iría, estaría con nosotros. Lo que más me preocupaba era cuando preguntara sobres sus padres y Teddy, esa noticia le rompería el corazón.

Pero con ayuda de Kim me encargaría de que lo superara. Tendría una vida feliz, y estudiaría en Juilliard, me encargaría de que nunca se sintiese sola.

Después de unos minutos abrió sus ojos, sus bellos y hermosos ojos los cuales tanto extrañaba. ¡Estaba viva! y eso me alegra mucho, me sentía completo ahora.

El amor de mi vida estaba viva.

—Mia.

Fui un estúpido por haberla tratado como lo hice, pero desde ahora cambiaría, aprovecharía todo el tiempo posible para estar con ella.

_No la perdería de nuevo._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Siempre quise escribir sobre lo que pensaba Adam en ese momento donde él le canta la canción a Mia y ella despierta, y bueno esto fue lo que salió. Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea de Twilight, así que ¿Les gusto?.

Sé que en el segundo libro se revela que los dos no quedan juntos, pero se me hace imposible imaginarlos separados. Son tan perfectos ^^


End file.
